Meu anjo
by Kizuna-chan
Summary: Kagome é uma menina que sempre desejou conhecer um anjo. Inuyasha é um anjo que sempre almejou viver como humano. No que um encontro deles resultaria? Leia e descubra. UA Inu-Kag


**Meu anjo – Capítulo 1**

-Olha mamãe! Uma borboleta! – disse enquanto corria atrás da borboleta

Sua mãe sorri para sua filha. Esta continuava correndo até que tropeça em uma pedra e cai no chão, ralando o joelho. Abraça a perna e tenta segurar o choro. Já tinha 10 anos, não podia viver chorando por ralar o joelho. Sua mãe vai até ela e ajoelha ao seu lado.

-Está tudo bem Kagome? - diz preocupada

-Sim mamãe. - diz sorrindo forçadamente

-Não precisa sorrir se não quiser. Sei que está doendo. – diz sorrindo

Kagome abaixa a cabeça e fecha os olhos. Mas logo levanta do chão e estende a mão para ajudar sua mãe a levantar.

-Eu estou bem mamãe. – diz sorrindo

Sua mãe aceita a ajuda e levanta, voltando a caminhar pelo parque. Logo chegam a uma pequena praça. Kagome abre um enorme sorriso e puxa a roupa de sua mãe.

-Mamãe... posso brincar?

-Claro Kagome.

Kagome sorri mais ainda e sai correndo em direção ao balanço, seu brinquedo favorito. Sua mãe senta em um dos bancos e fica a observar sua filha se divertir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Novamente! – disse observando um papel que tinha a foto de uma mulher deitada em uma cama de hospital

-Eu... sinto muito senhor – disse abaixando a cabeça

-Você sentir muito não vai tira-la de lá! – disse sem tirar os olhos do papel

-Eu prometo que vou melhorar! Dê-me mais uma chance. – disse levantando a cabeça e fitando seu senhor

Sesshoumaru finalmente para de olhar o papel e fita seu mais novo estagiário. Já era a terceira pessoa que ele não cuidava direito, e sempre pedia mais uma chance. Não era um sentimento muito comum dele sentir, mas tinha pena do pobre rapaz parado a sua frente. Com certeza tinha passado no teste por pura sorte. Levanta da cadeira em que estava sentado e para em frente ao seu estagiário. Este o encara com certo receio.

-Vou pensar no seu caso.

-Muito obrigado senhor. – disse já saindo da sala de Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru suspira e se joga em sua cadeira. Volta a olhar o papel que tinha em mãos.

-Acho meio difícil você conseguir uma quarta chance...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Eu estou cansada... – disse sentando ao lado de sua mãe

-Podemos voltar pra casa?

-Podemos – disse levantando do banco

Sua mãe também levanta e começa a andar. Kagome corre e pega na mão de sua mãe, andando ao seu lado. Logo chegam ao apartamento. Moravam em um pequeno apartamento no centro de Tóquio. Kagome sobe as escadas correndo e para em frente à porta ofegante. Sua mãe logo aparece no topo das escadas e joga as chaves para Kagome. Esta as pega e abre a porta. Passa correndo e se joga no sofá. Sua mãe logo entra e tranca a porta.

-Está com fome Kagome?

-Estou! – disse levantando somente os braços

-Está bem. – disse indo até a cozinha

Kagome vira o corpo para o lado e pega o controle remoto. Liga a televisão e vai passando os canais até que encontra um que está passando desenho animado. Aumenta um pouco o volume e coloca o controle na mesinha de centro da sala. Pega uma almofada e coloca a cabeça em cima desta, olhando a televisão. Dez minutos depois sua mãe volta com seu almoço. Kagome senta no sofá e coloca a almofada no colo, colocando o prato em cima desta.

-Não suje a almofada. – sua mãe diz colocando um copo com refrigerante na mesa de centro

-Pode deixar – disse com a boca meio cheia, causando algumas risadas em sua mãe

-Kagome, vou ali no supermercado. Vai querer ir?

-Não... tenho que fazer o dever de casa.

-Tudo bem então. Eu volto logo.

-Ta bom.

Sua mãe a beija e sai do apartamento, trancando a porta. Desce as escadas e ruma em direção ao supermercado. Kagome termina de almoçar e desliga a televisão. Pega o prato e o copo e os leva até a pia. Coloca-os dentro desta e ruma até o seu quarto. Pega sua mochila e começa a fazer o dever de casa. Enquanto isso, no apartamento acima do de Kagome, a dona deste encontrava-se na varanda com um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro. Coloca um dos cigarros na boca e o acende com o isqueiro. Assim que tira o cigarro da boca, este escorrega de sua mão, caindo na varanda do quarto de Kagome. Kagome havia brincado neste pela manhã, e acabou deixando um bolo de papel na varanda. O cigarro caiu bem em cima dos papéis, começando a pegar fogo. Kagome não percebeu, pois estava prestando mais atenção em seu dever de casa. Passados dez minutos, o fogo começou a pegar a cortina do quarto dela. Kagome começa a sentir cheiro de queimado e olha para trás. Arregala os olhos quando vê o fogo consumindo sua cortina. Pega a primeira coisa que vê pela frente, um bicho de pelúcia, e joga no fogo. Isso só fez o fogo aumentar. Kagome começa a entrar em desespero e sai do quarto, fechando a porta. Suspira e caminha até o sofá, sentando neste. Mexia as mãos nervosamente. Queria que sua mãe chegasse logo. De repente escuta um barulho um pouco alto e a porta de seu quarto cai no chão, começando a queimar. Kagome dá um berro, chamando a atenção de seu vizinho. Este sai de seu apartamento e começa a bater na porta. Kagome continuava gritando e chorando. O seu vizinho correu de volta para sua casa e se pendurou na varanda, olhando para a varanda vizinha e vendo o fogo. Arregala os olhos e corre para o telefone, ligando para o bombeiro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquele lugar estava realmente agitado. Eram muitos acidentes para poucos salvadores. Sesshoumaru escuta baterem em sua porta. Olha para esta.

-Entra. – disse sem muita animação

Um rapaz entra correndo e para em frente a mesa dele.

-Um incêndio... em um apartamento no centro de Tóquio – disse ofegante

-Já sei quem vou mandar... pode se retirar.

-Sim senhor... – diz saindo da sala e fechando a porta atrás de si

Sesshoumaru suspira e levanta, caminhando em direção a pequena porta que tinha em sua sala. Bate e entra sem esperar a permissão. Encontra seu estagiário parado na janela observando seu local favorito, o mundo humano.

-Inuyasha?

Este se assusta e vira para ver quem lhe chamava. Toma um susto ainda maior quando vê seu superior ali.

-Sim? – pergunta meio temeroso

-Acabei de tomar uma decisão – disse sentando em uma pequena cadeira que ali havia

-Decisão?

-Será sua quarta e última chance.

Inuyasha abriu um sorriso e correu até seu superior.

-Diga, o que tenho que fazer? É homem ou mulher? Quantos anos?

-Pare de fazer tantas perguntas! – disse irritado, o que fez Inuyasha encolher-se um pouco – Está acontecendo um incêndio em um apartamento no centro de Tóquio. Dentro dele está uma menina que possui 10 anos. Sua missão é salvar essa menina. Se conseguir, finalmente será anjo da guarda. Se com o passar do tempo você se mostrar um bom anjo, poderei realizar seu maior sonho: Conhecer o mundo humano pessoalmente.

Inuyasha abriu um sorriso maior ainda. Pegou a mão de Sesshoumaru.

-Muito obrigado senhor. Prometo que dessa vez não se arrependerá!

-Vá logo! – disse puxando sua mão de volta

Inuyasha levanta e sai correndo pelos corredores daquele imenso lugar. Porque o céu era tão grande?! Continuou correndo até que teve visão do apartamento que pegava fogo. Sentiu o coração acelerar. Respirou fundo e deu alguns passos para trás. Pegou um bom impulso e pulou.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-E agora?

Olhou a sua volta. Somente a cozinha estava sã e salva, mas logo também seria consumida pelo fogo. Seria este o seu fim? Morrer sozinha... em um incêndio?

-Eu não vou morrer... seu que meu anjo vai me salvar!

Olhou mais uma vez a sua volta e tossiu. A fumaça já estava começando a lhe fazer mal. Escutou um barulho e se assustou. Este havia vindo de seu quarto... provavelmente era algo caindo, pensou. Escutou algumas tossidas e alguém resmungando. Colocou somente a cabeça para fora do cômodo em que se encontrava e sorriu. Não sabia se era fruto de sua imaginação, mas queria acreditar que não. Inuyasha colocou o braço sobre o nariz e olhou a sua volta. Seus olhos pairaram na cozinha, onde viu uma criança olhando para ele. Sorriu e tentou andar por entre o fogo para chegar lá. Havia conseguido chegar até a cozinha, mas havia ganhado uma queimadura no braço esquerdo.

-Você está bem? – perguntou agachando-se e olhando-a de cima a baixo

-Estou... – responde fazendo o mesmo

-Temos que sair daqui... – falou tirando os olhos dela e observando o local. Olhou para a janela da cozinha e sorriu.

-Vamos pular pela janela – disse já a pegando no colo

-Você é... meu anjo? – perguntou encarando-o  
-Se eu conseguir te salvar sim. – disse sorrindo

Kagome sorriu de volta e o abraçou pelo pescoço, apoiando a cabeça no seu ombro.

-"Ela é tão bonitinha... pena que é nova demais..."

Andou até a janela e se pendurou nela. Abraçou a menina mais forte e pulou. Escutou Kagome dar um grito e afundar a cabeça no seu cabelo.

-Não vamos cair... não precisa ter medo...

Kagome levanta a cabeça e o encara. Pousam suavemente no chão, atrás de algumas árvores. Inuyasha coloca Kagome no chão.

-Tenho que ir.

-Mas já? Fica comigo...

-Estarei sempre com você...

-Mas eu não vou poder ver você... nem falar com você... – disse com os olhos rasos de lágrimas

-Por favor... não chore – disse secando uma lágrima que escorria pelo rosto da menina

-Posso saber seu nome?

-Inuyasha... e o seu?

-Kagome...

-Então até mais, Kagome.

-Até...

Ela o observa pegar impulso e logo sumir na imensidão azulada do céu. Sorri consigo mesma e corre de trás das árvores. Vê vários carros de bombeiros e muita gente querendo ver o que estava acontecendo. Vê também sua mãe chorando sem parar. Começa a correr até ela.

-Mamãe!!!!!

Esta para de chorar e olha para o lado. Vê sua filha correndo e suspira aliviada. Agacha-se e abre os braços. Logo Kagome chega perto desta e a abraça forte.

-Desculpe Kagome... eu te deixei sozinha num momento como esse.

-Eu não estava sozinha – diz sorrindo para sua mãe, que fez uma cara interrogativa – Meu anjo estava comigo... foi ele que me salvou.

Ela sorri e abraça sua filha mais forte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorri com o último comentário feito pela menina que acabara de salvar. Uma leve brisa bate, fazendo seus longos cabelos negros voarem.

-Uma linda cena que ficará guardada na minha memória para sempre – diz sorrindo

Inuyasha se assusta e olha para trás. Vê Kikyou, um anjo como ele. Possui longos cabelos negros, lisos e olhos castanhos. Qualquer homem a deseja, mas só tem olhos para Inuyasha. Ela estava ali há mais tempo que ele.

-O que quer agora? – diz voltando a olhar para baixo

-Observar a grande paixão da minha vida.

-Faça como quiser.

Kikyou sorri e senta ao lado dele, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Inuyasha suspira e sorri, lembrando da menina que talvez seria sua protegida. Escuta passos e uma tossida. Os dois olham para trás e encontram Sesshoumaru.

-Inuyasha... preciso falar com você. Siga-me. – diz dando as costas e começando a caminhar. Inuyasha levanta e o segue. Logo chegam a sala de Sesshoumaru. Este manda Inuyasha se sentar, fazendo o mesmo.

-Bem... finalmente você conseguiu fazer algo certo, não acha?

Inuyasha permanecia calado e fita a mesa de seu superior.

-Pois bem... aquilo que eu lhe prometi esta valendo a partir de agora. Considere-se um anjo da guarda.

Inuyasha encara Sesshoumaru e o vê sorrindo. Abre um sorriso ainda maior e levanta da cadeira, caminhando até ele. Sesshoumaru percebendo o que ele iria fazer, segura a mão.

-Não precisa agradecer... agora vá observar sua protegida!

Inuyasha afirma com um movimento de cabeça e sai da sala de Sesshoumaru. Volta ao local onde estava e o encontra vazio. Suspira aliviado e senta-se. O sol já havia se posto, dando lugar para uma linda lua cheia aparecer. Olha para baixo e vê o apartamento em que esteve algumas horas atrás. Estava vazio. Onde elas poderiam ter ido? A casa de um parente talvez... começou a procurar desesperadamente por ela, até que a achou em um outro apartamento bem próximo do que antes ela morava. Forçou um pouco os olhos e teve visão de dentro do apartamento. Viu Kagome já deitada em uma cama. Parecia adormecida. Sua mãe e uma outra mulher estavam na sala conversando. Sorriu e resolveu fazer uma visita a menina. Mais uma vez pegou impulso e pulou. Parou em frente à janela e a abriu somente movimentando uma das mãos. Entrou silenciosamente no quarto e fechou a janela. Caminhou até a cama e sentou-se na beirada desta. Estava nervoso. Seria a primeira vez que faria isso, e se não desse certo, ficaria preso para sempre. Decidiu arriscar. Colocou uma das mãos na testa dela e fechou os olhos. Logo tudo a sua volta começou a desaparecer, dando lugar a um lindo campo cheio de flores. Abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor. Havia dado certo. Suspirou aliviado e sentiu algo puxando sua roupa. Olhou para baixo e viu Kagome sorrindo. Sorriu também e os dois sentaram-se.

-Como conseguiu entrar no meu sonho?

-Posso fazer isso quando quiser.

Kagome sorri e pula em cima dele, fazendo-o deitar no chão. Ela deita em seu peito.

-Adoro você!

Inuyasha sorri e fica a afagar os cabelos dela. Sente os olhos pesarem e os fecha. Tudo a sua volta começa a voltar ao normal. Inuyasha estava com os olhos fechados e sente algo o puxando. Estava cansado demais pra resistir, então deixou-se ser puxado. Kagome o deitou na sua cama e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito, adormecendo novamente... Quando amanheceu, encontrou-se sozinha na cama. Não sabia se ele tinha mesmo a visitado, se tinha usado-o como travesseiro, mas uma coisa tinha certeza: Agora não estava mais sozinha.

CONTINUA...

**Olá! Depois de três meses, estou eu aqui de volta. Já tinha essa idéia há algum tempo, mas estava com preguiça de digitar. Já comecei o capítulo 2, mas não garanto que o terminarei rápido. Espero que gostem desse meu novo fic e que mandem reviews. Kissus pra vocês!**

**Kizuna-chan**


End file.
